Black & White
by Manticorex93
Summary: Elfman has been trying to avoid being alone with him the whole week. So how come they are now alone in the guild's showers? Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

He had felt his stares the last week. Many had stared at him with curiosity in the past. He hadn't taken any of them seriously. It's usually the right decision as the attention towards him ceases after a week and they pretend they never stared. What bothers him this time is the stare Gajeel gives him. The stare is so intense, it feels like Gajeel's stripping him and then tries to devour him. Elfman has tried to avoid being alone with Gajeel the past week. Not very manly, he knows. He has used all his effort to make sure they aren't alone. Then how come they're alone in the guild's showers then?! Yes they're separated by two knee walls, but that doesn't mean he can't feel Gajeel's eyes on him.

[Flashback]

As usual the guild hall of Fairy Tail had become one big bar fight that weekend. Since Gildarts was visiting it went over the top. Now that Romeo was participating with his magic too, it had become a complete mess. In the end Romeo had managed to scare every single guild member out with his smelly fire bombs. Since everyone run off Elfman had gone to take a shower at the guild's showers. Not wanting to bring the smell home, he had thought it was a good idea. He hadn't gotten any further than to get undressed and turn on the water when Gajeel had walked in and done the same. Now he was angry at himself for forgetting to take the towel with him!

[Present]

Elfman stands with his back to Gajeel, and as far as he can hear Gajeel hasn't moved an inch yet. It should make him uneasy having his friend look at him like that, but it actually makes him aroused. He can feel Gajeel's eyes crawling all over him. He focuses all his might on not turning around too look at the other male, but that doesn't stop his mind from imagining explicit things! The way the water runs down his chest, over his abs and down to his-fuck, he needs to stop this! He can feel his now fully erect cock ache just thinking of the man beside him. But he will keep his head high and suppress these feelings, no matter how goddamn hard it is. He's not sure why Gajeel has taken such a strong interest in him, but he's sure it's transitory. This is so unmanly of him, being so flustered over someone! He doesn't want to admit it, but he does have feelings for Gajeel. It had been growing for years, but it first dawned on him a couple of months ago on a job. Gajeel had rescued him in the nick of time and taken care of his wounds. He had almost blurted out about his feelings at the time, but he had suppressed them, and his hard-on, for the sake of friendship. If Gajeel had come to understand the seriousness of Elfman's feelings for him he would surely run off. Gajeel's behavior isn't making it easy on him though. He has considered the possibility of Gajeel feeling the same, but the chances are too small to put a friendship on the line. Gajeel's interest would cease after a week's time, just as everyone else's. Elfman pulls himself together and gets his body moving, ignoring the ache in his manhood.

He puts shampoo in his hair and washes it out, the movements are very stiff. He's just washing out a second round of shampoo when he hears footsteps coming closer. He can feel a hot breath in his neck and it sends a chill down his spine.

"You know I can smell it right? I can smell all the hormones flowing from your body." Gajeel whispers into Elfman's ear, making him freeze on the spot. Gajeel turns of the shower and fills his nostrils with Elfman's scent.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Elfman? You started avoiding me after our job together a couple of months ago… I could smell your arousal back then too, you know. It's not very manly to not admit ones feelings, is it?" Gajeel husks into his ear, moving just close enough so Elfman can feel Gajeel's arousal on his back. The touch tells him just how big Gajeel's cock is, and to his surprise his cock is also pierced. It's enough to make him weak in the knees. Moans escape Elfman's lips when Gajeel slowly grinds against his rear, his hands exploring his body.

"Mmmh, your scent arouses me…do you know how much I've been longing to do this?" Gajeel husks while biting his ear. His hands reach up to pinch at his nipples as he continues to grind his cock at Elfman's rear at a slow pace. Elfman tries to hold it in, but moans escape his lips. He's having a deep struggle with himself. Knowing how Gajeel would fuck just about anyone in town makes him feel like no more than a one-nighter. He really likes Gajeel, he wants a relationship goddammit! He really, fucking want that cock of his right now! It wasn't often he came over someone nearly as big as himself and it arouses him even more.

Elfman force his body around to face Gajeel, who looks at him with a flushed face. Gajeel's eyes are trailing down his body, and he licks his lips when he sees a cock actually bigger than his own. Elfman ignores the lusty look he's getting from Gajeel, and makes sure he doesn't look at the raven's cock knowing he would fuck him senseless if he did. He gives the studded boy a long, deep kiss and he looks him in the eyes.

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand, sorry." Elfman ignore his racing heart, and the furious ache downstairs. He looks away waiting for Gajeel to take the hint and leave. Gajeel can feel the kiss lingering on his lips and moans inaudibly.

"And who said I was after a one-timer? Cause I'm not into that stuff. " Gajeel looks dead serious at Elfman who looks at him with an annoyed look.

"It's not very manly to be lying about such things, Gajeel." Elfman answer dryly. He knows very-well what Gajeel's nightly habits are. It wasn't much of a secret as Gajeel was proudly talking about his nightly adventures in the guild. Gajeel curse himself for yet again speaking before thinking.

"Fine, I _was _into one-timers, but that changed…recently. I want more than a one-timer with you. Goddamn, get it in will ya!" Gajeel growl desperately as he pins the other man to the wall. Elfman looks into his red eyes which are a mixture between pleading and furious. He's not sure if he should believe him or not. Gajeel takes the initiative, he move even closer and places his hand in the taller male's hair and force him down into a passionate kiss. Elfman pulls him closer as he deepens the kiss. His mind comes down to the same conclusion every time; Gajeel likes him…? He can feel a tongue probing and he opens his mouth, letting Gajeel explore every inch. The fact that Gajeel's tongue was pierced, sent a shiver through him. Imagining how it would feel on his cock. The lack of air force them to pull apart, and Elfman looks curious at the raven.

"Are you sure about this?" Elfman ask taking heavy breaths with a mild blush on his cheeks.

"Geehee, I'm not the guy to joke around about this am I?" Gajeel smirk seemingly unaffected.

"Don't regret tomorrow when your ass is all sore." Elfman grins pulling the man closer and kisses his neck.

"MY ass? You are NOT the one topping!" Gajeel growl while taking a firm grip on the male's broad shoulders to keep himself from moaning.

"Oh? Why so angry? Can it be your still a virgin, Gajeel?" Elfman teases licking and kissing his ear. He continues down his neck making hickies, his hands traveling all over the studded body.

"So what? That has nothing to do with the fact that I'm topping!" Gajeel answers with a low growl. Gajeel can hear moans escaping his own lips, but damn, it feels so fucking good! Wait, what? Did he just let another man take charge and pleasure _him_? Gajeel shakes his head and clears his mind. Elfman cups his cheek with his hand and kisses him.

"I'll let you top this time, but don't think I'll let you next time kiddo. I'm going to make you beg for my manly cock to fill you with my seed while screaming my name. I'm going to pound your ass like a man until you can't fucking move. Got that?" He husks into the raven's ear and grinds their erections together making the raven's body ablaze. _Fuck, Elfman, you're making it really hard to maintain self-control here!_ Though Gajeel would never admit it, he loved being dominated. The problem was that as good as no one had the confidence to do it, and the few who did still hadn't gotten near his ass. Having Elfman talking down to him like that made his head spin, and a mixture of wanting to fuck him senseless and having Elfman pound his ass was swirling around his head. Being as stubborn as he is he's not going to let Elfman get the better of him and puts his smirk back on.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, because you'll be screaming out _my _name today." Gajeel smirks as he lets his tongue and lips make a wet trail down the muscular chest. He bites roughly on a stiff nipple, earning himself a moan. He works his mouth down towards his manhood. He couldn't wait to get that big cock in his mouth and milk its seed. Gajeel starts to kiss Elfman's cock while caressing his inner thighs. He can feel Elfman's struggles as his breathing grows heavier and he jerks his hips. Gajeel slides his pierced tongue up and down the shaft, making Elfman cry out in surprise and pleasure. His piercing had been a success with every partner, and Elfman was no exception. Elfman buries his hand in Gajeel's wet hair, which is surprisingly soft. Gajeel feels his head being guided, taking the hint he puts the big cock in his mouth sucking softly at the head. He then takes in the whole massive length, sucking while his tongue plays along the vein. At this point Elfman is seeing stars, no one had ever made him feel this good! Gajeel hums in satisfaction as he tastes the precum dripping from the cock. He takes the cock in all the way and nuzzles in Elfman's white pubes. _Fuck, you both taste and smell good_, Gajeel thinks to himself while bobbing his head up and down the massive length.

"Fuuuck…!Gajeel-nnngghh!" Elfman cries out in ecstasy. He had never imagined he would lose himself so early! Well…the sexual desire for Gajeel had been making him go crazy for weeks and weeks… This feeling was beyond his imagination, none of his dreams the last months had been this good! Gajeel starts playing with his balls and it's all over, he can't take the insane amount of pleasure.

"Fuck Gajeel! I'm gon…I'm gonna cum!"

Gajeel answers by sucking his cock even harder. Elfman cums with a loud moan, spilling his seed down the raven's throat. Gajeel milks out every drop, but to his surprise Elfman doesn't soften. His cock's continues to stand fully erect. He looks up at a smirking Elfman.

"Didn't think I was done already, did you?"

"You're a real man, you know that?"

Gajeel smirks rising up to kiss his lips. He breaks the kiss early and holds up two fingers. Elfman takes them in his mouth and sucks on them, coating them in saliva. Gajeel replaces his fingers with his mouth and finds the muscular boy's entrance with his fingers while lifting one of his legs to his waist. He slowly pushes one finger in, Elfman moans against his mouth while forcing his muscles to relax. Seeing how Elfman takes it with ease, Gajeel forces in another finger. This time Elfman groans in a mixture between pain and pleasure. Gajeel sucks at his ear while he moves his fingers in and out at slightly different angles. When he hits the bundle of nerves continuously Elfman can't help but cry out loud.

"Oh, fuck, Gajeel!" Elfman cries out in ecstasy. His fingers are digging into Gajeel's skin as he arches his back. It's too much for Gajeel, he wants Elfman right fucking now! He pulls out his fingers abruptly and spits in his hand smearing his cock in with saliva. He lifts up both of Elfman's legs and places them around his waist. Elfman can feel Gajeel's cock pushing at his entrance.

"You better be ready for this." Gajeel smirks while sucking at his ear.

"Just put your cock in and fuck me, Gajeel!" Elfman groans aloud. He hisses in pain as the raven forces his cock mercilessly all the way in. He bucks his hips, not caring for the pain. He had waited long enough! Gajeel thrusts himself in and out with great force, hitting Elfman's sweet spot dead-on with every thrust. Elfman buries his hand in Gajeel's hair as he bites hard on his neck, making the raven hiss in painful pleasure. Gajeel know he won't last long at this rate, so he starts fisting Elfman's cock. This results in Elfman squeezing down on him hard.

"Fuck, Elfman! You're gonna make me cum like that!" Gajeel moans as he thrust deeper into the older male, while forcing his orgasm back. Elfman moans as he licks and bites at his neck.

"Then cum for me…Gajeel…aaahhh, I'm so close!" Elfman cries out loud while digging his fingers into Gajeel's back, blood dripping down his back. His legs press Gajeel closer to him.

"Fuck…Elfman! I can't hold it…!" Gajeel moans as his thrusts come faster and harder, jerking Elfman's cock in time with his thrusts. Elfman throws his head back and screams as he cums all over both of their chests.

"Ahhhh…Gajeel!" Elfman cries as he orgasms. It becomes too much for Gajeel as he thrusts his final thrust cumming deep inside Elfman.

"Oooohhh…Fuck, Elfman!" Gajeel squeezes Elfman into a firm hug as both of them rides out their orgasms. As they slowly come down from cloud nine Gajeel cups his cheeks and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Geehee. You know you're my mate now, right?" Gajeel smiles a rarely seen happy smile.

"Mmh, I know." Elfman grins and he's mesmerized by Gajeel's genuine happy smile. Gajeel pulls his now soft manhood out and helps Elfman back on his feet. They end the day with a long hot shower.

[Next day in the guild hall]

Gajeel walks in and is met by an angry Natsu trying to hit him with a solid fire punch. He meets the punch with an iron fist.

"What have you done with Elfman?!" Natsu roars angrily. A vein is almost popping out on his forehead. It actually just amuses Gajeel, who's in an extremely good mood.

"Why do you ask, Natsu?" Gajeel smirks hitting him in the face with a solid iron punch sending him to the ground. Natsu jumps back up and points at Elfman who's watching them curiosity.

"Because he reeks of you! That kind of strong smell only..." It slowly began to dawn on Natsu what had happened. The whole guild is watching and waiting in suspense not seeing what was now obvious to Natsu. _What will you say, Gajeel?_

"Geehee! I've made him my mate, of course!" Gajeel states proudly as he walks over to Elfman and lays an arm around his waist. "Isn't that right, Elfman?"

"Mh!." Elfman states with a grin, a slight blush in his cheeks. At first the guild is all silent and wondering if they're serious. When Gajeel takes hold of his chin and pulls him down into a kiss the guild slowly builds up a big cheer for the new couple. And so started another night with a high party factor and way to much alcohol intake in the guild hall of Fairy Tail!

A while after midnight Elfman pulls Gajeel aside telling the guild they're going to get some more drinks. When they're out of sight Elfman pushes him up against the wall and husks into his ear.

"You haven't forgotten how I'm going to fuck you senseless next time, right? How I'm going to make you beg and scream?" Elfman licks him sensually on the neck, making Gajeel bit his bottom lip to not cry out. Gajeel can smell Elfman's arousal growing, and his own is on good way to fully erect.

"How do you feel about fulfilling that promise tonight?" Gajeel smirks.

* * *

I'm currently working on a follow up about their night when they get home...and of course I had to throw in some past drama/problems, so I'm considering a third chapter actually. We'll see how things play out!

It would make me insanely happy if you reviewed me!^^,


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finally finished with the second chapter! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long...! I have my reasons, but I _am_ sorry. Anyways, in this chapter Gajeel will get it up _his _ass for the first time, which was rather difficult to write while trying to keep him in character and all . Enough of my rambling, please enjoy!

* * *

_A while after midnight Elfman pulls Gajeel aside telling the guild they're going to get some more drinks. When they're out of sight Elfman pushes him up against the wall and husks into his ear._

_"You haven't forgotten how I'm going to fuck you senseless next time, right? How I'm going to make you beg and scream?" Elfman licks him sensually on the neck, making Gajeel bite his bottom lip to not cry out. Gajeel can smell Elfman's arousal growing, and his own is on good way to fully erect._

_"How do you feel about fulfilling that promise tonight?" Gajeel smirks._

* * *

They walk back into the guild hall empty-handed, completely forgotten the task they had taken. They pay no attention to the people in the guild hall as they focus on getting out and somewhere private to take care of their rising predicaments. The couple fails to notice Natsu closing up on them before he throws a fiery punch at Gajeel. It makes the raven take a little stumble forward, but he quickly turns on his heel and glares at the guilty boy.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Salamander! You should be able to read the situation, at least when you're a dragon slayer." Gajeel grumbles as he scratches his back, which is itching after Natsu's attack. Some hair got burned, but frankly Gajeel doesn't care too much about it. It'll grow back out. Natsu is about to complain about Gajeel's patronizing words, but as he opens his mouth and takes a deep breath he realizes what Gajeel's talking about. He freezes for a moment and his mouth just opens and closes. A small hint of red coloring his cheeks as he turns around with his arms crossed. He casts a forced annoyed look back at Gajeel as he speaks.

"Whatever, Gajeel…Elfman take him with you and do…whatever..." Natsu's nose is filled with the scent of the males' arousals. He isn't into guys himself, at least not that he know of, but he can't deny that the smell is…affecting him. It's probably because Gajeel's a fellow dragon slayer…yeah that's it! Gajeel just smirks knowingly at Natsu, he knows very well how troubling the scent can be. As dragon slayers they can literally smell the hormones. That particular scent is very, very strong, and arousing, especially with two as needy as Gajeel and Elfman are now.

"Oh don't worry, I will. I'm a man after all!" Elfman states firmly as he walks out the door. Natsu chooses to ignore what may lie behind those words as he joins up with the rest of the guild. Elfman's arm slides along Gajeel's neck, under his hair and circles his shoulders, pulling him closer. The touch sends a teasing shiver down Gajeel's spine. Elfman smiles as he notices and he pulls him a little closer. They walk down the main street of Magnolia as Elfman speaks up.

"Shall we go to my place or yours?" Elfman asks as they walk past different shops, restaurants, bars and hotels. One place catches Gajeel's eye, a place called _HalfCocor Hotel Bar_. He knows the place all too well, he's been staying there since he joined Fairy Tail. He's never bothered to look for his own place, though he would like a place of his own…the people at the hotel aren't too fond of him. They keep complaining about him eating the knives and forks…it's their fault for having iron cutlery. Quite unusual to have iron cutlery, but it tastes good, so no complaints. Truthfully he enjoys annoying them a little too. He ignores the sign as they pass it. He looks straight forward as his grip around Elfman's waist tightens a bit.

"Your place, I haven't really got a place of my own yet…where do you live?" Gajeel asks as he looks at the people around them, many are staring and some are whispering between themselves. Gay couples aren't unusual in Magnolia, but you could say Gajeel and Elfman makes quite the couple. Gajeel just ignores the attention, but he can feel Elfman stiffening considerably as he realizes the amount of people eyeing them.

"Uhm…I live in the outskirts, near the forest. It's not far." Elfman slightly quickens his pace to get away from the prying eyes. _He's quite cute when he's shy… _Gajeel realizes as he looks up at the taller, slightly blushing, male. Gajeel ignores the fact that he just thought of Elfman as _cute_, which is a word he will never admit using. _He shouldn't be though._ Gajeel pauses and takes hold of Elfman's arm and pulls him back hard enough to force him into his arms. His hand takes hold of silver hair and pulls him down into a kiss. He is met by hesitating lips, but as Elfman slowly starts to responds it grows hungry and demanding. Gajeel can't help but smirk, because one by one people are turning away, most likely with a nice shade of red in their cheeks. He can tell Elfman feels more comfortable. He also notices that his heart is racing, almost in time with his own. Kami, he wants Elfman now!

"We should go to your place...now." Gajeel husks low, surprised by the lust coating his voice. Elfman doesn't argue as Gajeel takes his hand and starts walking again, a bit faster than before. It doesn't take them long to reach the forest. Gajeel can tell it's not much further until they reach Elfman's house. He can smell it, though it's faint and hard to pinpoint when he's walking beside Elfman. What makes him sure is the scent of his siblings.

"Elfman, do you live with your sisters?" Gajeel asks, as they get closer he can smell their scent even stronger. _Lisanna I can handle, but Mirajane can be quite…troublesome._

"No, I live alone. Why?"

"Just wondering." _But they've been here quite often._ They can finally see Elfman's house, a quite big, old-style log house.

"They come here for dinner almost every day though. As a man I make very good food." Elfman states proudly. The walk has calmed them both down, but Gajeel has far from forgotten why they've come here. As soon as he enters the house his nostrils are filled with Elfman's scent lingering around the house. All his senses are tingly. He simply ignores the sisters' scents trying to blend in. As Elfman closes the door he's pushed back against it with Gajeel's body pressed flush against him. A tour of the house will have to wait, because Gajeel has no intention of waiting. Gajeel's arousal presses against Elfman's inner thigh. Gajeel breathes in the scent of Elfman's arousal as his tongue travels from his clavicle to his guild mark. He bites and sucks at the sensitive skin, teasing with his tongue. Feeling Gajeel's pierced tongue on his skin still makes Elfman weak in the knees. The fact that Gajeel's hips are grinding their arousals together doesn't help much on his self-control either.

"Aren't you a needy one? We just came here you know…" Elfman leaves kisses along Gajeel's sharp jawline up to a studded earlobe and bites it softly.

"Geehee! So are you, Elfman." Gajeel replies with a smirk as he presses their arousals together.

"Did you know that I dreamed of your mouth on my cock last night…? Oh yes, you did quite the job last time…now your tongue's making my cock ache for more." Elfman murmurs in Gajeel's ear as he takes hold of his hips and grinds his painfully hard arousal against him. It earns him a low moan from his lover. Elfman can't help but moan in return as sharp teeth scrape teasingly over his skin.

"I should probably do something about that…" Gajeel tugs off Elfman's sash and tears of his kimono shirt, revealing the tan and muscular chest he loves so much. He leaves a wet trail of hickeys as he unbuckles Elfman's belt and pants. Working his way down toned abs and pulls down Elfman's pants and underwear, letting Elfman's cock free from its restrains. The sight of Elfman's cock makes his hormones go crazy. Seeing Elfman naked and aroused with a flushed face like now creates a want and need in Gajeel. He wants to ravish his body and fuck him senseless yes, but there's also a rather unfamiliar feeling building up too. The need and want to be fucked by Elfman, the only man he's felt this way about. Gajeel would never voluntarily bottom, but with Elfman, it's different. But his fantasies will have to wait. He wastes no time as he's already on his knees. His tongue travels eagerly up the big shaft in front of him, looking forward to tasting Elfman again. He lets his tongue travel all over, with occasional light sucks and soft bites. Elfman's breath becomes heavy and irregular. His cock is dripping precum and Gajeel licks up the shaft, takes the head in his mouth, tasting it. He hums in delight as he slowly takes in the whole shaft. Elfman takes a sharp breath as strong waves of pleasure pulse through him. He can't help but moan as Gajeel's teeth graze his skin on the way up. Gajeel tongue plays at the vein as he starts moving his head in a fluid motion. Elfman struggles with standing up straight as he looks down at Gajeel. He almost cums only from the sight of Gajeel's mouth working his cock. He lets his fingers sink into black, soft hair, pulling roughly when the pleasure overwhelms him.

"Oh kami…Gajeel~" He can't stop the flow of moans from his lips as wonderful pleasure course throughout his body. He knows he won't last much longer at this rate. Elfman's hands forces Gajeel to take it deeper as he starts to move in rhythm with Gajeel. Gajeel's hand massages his balls while his other hand works at the base of his cock. The familiar tingling feeling in Elfman's stomach grows stronger as his orgasm draws near. His muscles tightens and he moans Gajeel's name as he cums. Gajeel drinks it all down and savors the taste with relish. Not as surprised as last time he sees that Elfman's still hard. _I understand why some say he's hard to please…but that's why he's my mate!_ Usually you need a moment to get it back up after coming, but no, Elfman needs to cum twice before it even goes soft. Gajeel has no more than finished the thought as firm hands picks him up, much to his dismay and embarrassment; bridal style. He's carried further into the house.

Elfman decides he's waited long enough…with the image of Gajeel's mouth on his cock burned into his mind, he must force himself to not succumb to the need to fuck him raw. He kicks off his getas somewhere on the way, his mind is so far away that he doesn't even notice. Gajeel can't see Elfman's face properly, but he can tell what he's thinking by his racing hearth and the unusual hasty movements. Not to mention that his hormones are close to overflowing Gajeel's senses. As Gajeel hits the bed Elfman's hands are already tugging at his shirt. He helps him take it off and finally their lips clash. The kiss is needy, demanding and hungry from both sides. Elfman works on his belt and pants, while Gajeel kicks off his boots. The much needed feeling of no more than skin against skin is finally reached. Eager hands exploring. As Elfman's hands finds Gajeel's ass and comes close to his pucker, Gajeel stiffens ever so slightly. Gajeel can't help it; it's new to him. Elfman can easily tell what's on his mind.

"It's your first time, right? If you want I-"

"OI! I don't wanna hear any of that crap! If you're gonna go easy on me and be all lovey-dovey, I'm out of here. Got it?" Gajeel nearly growls with his red eyes glowing. He's not as intimidating as he'd like to be with a flushed face and a heavy, ragged breath. But he's not gonna let Elfman look at him as if he's fragile and can break any moment. He's not a girl and he's not some damn wuss!

"Yeah I get it." Elfman smirks as he guides Gajeel around on all four. Gajeel can hear Elfman murmur his satisfaction of the scenery, and he can't help but feel exposed. If he had been any other than Elfman he'd be beaten to a pulp by now. Big, yet gentle, hands trails down his spine and it makes him shiver. They stop at his ass and pull his cheeks apart, exposing his pucker. He'll deny it, but a blush rises on his face. He's done just about everything before, but not with himself on the receiving end. He swallows his pride and forces the doubt out of his mind. All the people he's fucked have enjoyed themselves a lot, on occasions more than himself. He's good at beating people up and inflicting them pain, but he's just as good at bringing them pleasure. Elfman's not weaker than him, he's a good fighter. Hopefully he's just as good at this too.

Elfman reaches out to the drawer in the nightstand and retrieves a familiar bottle. He pours some of the content in his hand and tosses the bottle on the bed. His now lubed fingers are back at Gajeel's ass. A finger circles his entrance and as he slowly pushes one finger in he does his take-over magic and turn his hand into some kind tentacle. The reason he does this is that he can control the size and shape of it himself, making it easier and less painful to stretch Gajeel. Even so Gajeel's muscles tighten defensively at the unfamiliar feeling. But as Elfman starts working his cock, and pleasure arise, he can feel himself starting to relax. Elfman makes his hand bigger and stretches Gajeel as he searches for that pleasurable bundle of nerves. He can hear Gajeel hiss in discomfort between moans of pleasure as it continues to grow bigger. As he strikes the prostate Gajeel can't help but writhe and cry out in pleasure. _Damn, is this what it feels like every time?! Fuuuuck it's good! _Gajeel hadn't imagined he'd lose himself this easy, or this early.

"Aaahh, damn…Elfman~" Gajeel's hands clenches hard at the sheets as he tries to maintain his control. But as Elfman continues to assault his prostate and stroking his cock in sync, he can feel the familiar tingling sensation coil in his stomach and he's really about to lose it. Elfman's very satisfied that he's the first to see Gajeel in this state and doubles his efforts. Gajeel tries to last, but it doesn't take long before the immense amount of pleasure is too much. If his mind had been present he would have cursed himself for cumming so fast, but luckily that is not the case. He utters Elfman's name with a loud breathless moan as he cums. He's currently on cloud nine but he can still feel Elfman pulling his fingers out of his ass. He rolls over on his back and looks up into Elfman's lustful gaze, and he's well-aware they're not done yet. Not that he can complain, he wouldn't mind doing it again, and again. As he calms down from his climax something catches his eye. _Did Elfman's hand just look like a tentacle?_ When he blinks and takes a second look he sees that is indeed the case. _Did I just have that thing up my ass?!_

"The heck's that thing, Elfman?" Gajeel points at Elfman's tentacle-hand.

"Magic? It makes things easier." Elfman says matter-of-factly. He was pretty sure Gajeel wouldn't let him, which is why he didn't ask. Though he has chosen to let Gajeel see it afterwards. He turns his hand back to normal as he leans down to lick and suck on a stiff, sensitive nipple.

"Well, that thing is going nowhere near my ass again!" Gajeel states as firmly as he can with Elfman teasing him and his cock starting to rise again.

"You did enjoy it though, didn't you?" Elfman smirks as he bites softly at Gajeel's neck. Gajeel can tell Elfman's at the edge as his cock drips precum when it nudges against his entrance. Damn, knowing how bad Elfman wants it turns him on. His cock rises to full erection. Elfman can feel it touching his abdomen and he realizes he's not the only one aching for more, _right now_, that's all he needs to know.

"What? I-_bastard..._" Gajeel hisses. Whatever he was about to say is forgotten as Elfman forces his cock all the way in with one thrust. Elfman pauses once he's fully sheathed to give Gajeel time to adjust…though that's not the only reason. If he started thrusting now he'd cum way early, because Gajeel's delicious tight heat is squeezing him sooo good. Shit, if he knew things would end up like this he would've confronted Gajeel earlier. His breath hitches as Gajeel's muscles clenches and unclenches around him.

"You didn't thrust in just to stay still did you? Then start moving!" Gajeel husks in such a low, lustful voice that Elfman shivers in delight. Elfman slowly pulls out only to smack his hips back with full force. He lifts Gajeel's legs up on his shoulders and starts thrusting in a steady rhythm. One of Gajeel's hands takes a firm grip on the sheets while the other grasps silky white hair. He brings Elfman down into a messy kiss. He lifts his hips higher, letting Elfman thrust even deeper into his ass and a moan rages in his chest. He moves his head to the side, as he cries out his pleasures. Yet again he's surprised at how amazingly good Elfman can make him feel. There is however one thing he's got a problem with; he's not the kind to lie still and get pleasured. This is why he forces Elfman on his back and straddles him. Not a position he'd imagine himself in, but then again, he never thought he'd take a cock up his ass either. Elfman watches Gajeel with surprise. He's highly satisfied when Gajeel starts moving, and with such skill it's hard to believe it's the first time. If Elfman was deep inside him before he's way deep now. It feels amazing having Elfman filling him like this. He forces himself to keep a slow pace, knowing it pains Elfman just as much as himself.

"Daamn, you are goood…" Elfman forces out as he moans with each painfully slow movement Gajeel makes. He meets Gajeel halfway with strong thrusts slowly increasing the pace, indicating that Gajeel should pick up the speed.

"How difficult can it be, right?" Gajeel smirks as he rolls his hips seductively. Elfman watches his abs flex and dance at the action. _Damn, he knows how to tempt me._ Big, calloused hands trail up strong thighs, over sharp hips and toned abs. He can feel Gajeel's muscles working beneath his touch. And the sight,_ oh the sight_, of Gajeel riding him, thrusting himself down on his cock is indescribable. He can see the lust, the need, the passion, and the pleasure burning in his eyes. He can feel how his body yearns for pleasure with every thrust.

"Haah…Gajeel…!" Elfman's hands moves on their own and grabs Gajeel's hips, forcing him down and to keep still. _Damn, it feels so good_. He forces back the orgasm threatening to burst. He's not ready for this to be over just yet. Beneath his hands Gajeel's hips are nearly shaking with the need to move.

"Oi, Elfman…don't stop me like that." Gajeel groans as he leans down. His teeth scrape teasingly over Elfman's guild mark.

"Mmm…just wait a little longer…" Elfman moans as he slowly regains control of himself.

"Man, you're greedy…" Gajeel smirks, knowing quite well what Elfman's predicaments are. Truth is he was quite close himself, but no need for Elfman to know that.

"Ha, you're one to speak…riding me like your life depends on it." Elfman teases before lifting Gajeel's hips and thrusting hard into him.

"S-shut up." Gajeel kills a moan by biting down hard on Elfman's neck, so hard he can taste blood. The sudden pain makes Elfman take a painfully hard grip on Gajeel's hips, sure to leave a mark tomorrow. It's not like they don't like it though, it turns them on. Gajeel meets Elfman's thrusts with his own. They continue hard and needy, with harsh bites and scratches, and some snarky comments.

Both are close, and can feel their orgasms building up. Gajeel grabs his neglected, aching cock and pumps it in time with their thrust. But he's soon stopped by Elfman taking hold of his hand.

"Gajeel, I want you to cum for me...only from taking my cock deep up your ass...show me your face as you scream my name, Gajeel." Elfman emphasizes his words with each thrust. He spread his lover's cheeks and thrusts deeper into his ass. It's too much for Gajeel, the way Elfman thrusts his cock so deliciously hard and deep inside him, hitting the spot with every thrust, the way he looks up at him with so much lust and love, the way his voice resonates through his body.

"Haaah, oh fuck...Elfman!" Gajeel cums, spilling his seed over Elfman's chest. His head is spinning, he can't remember last time he had such a strong orgasm. Watching Gajeel cum with a flushed face and moaning his name is something Elfman will never forget. Gajeel's muscles clamp down on his cock and he can't hold back anymore.

"Aaahh...!" Elfman cums deep in his ass and his nails digs into his back. Gajeel moans as he feels Elfman's seed fill him up. For a while they can't do more than breathe, exhausted after the intense pleasure. Elfman slowly pulls his cock out and looks down his sticky chest.

"You've made quite the mess, haven't you?" Elfman smirks.

"Oh really?" Gajeel wipes some with his finger and suck on it seductively. Seeing that he gets the wanted reaction from Elfman, he continues to clean up his mess.

"You want me to fuck you again? Cause that's what this will lead to." Elfman asks as his hands massages Gajeel's hips. Gajeel stops and looks up smirking.

"Ooh, you think I'll let you?"

"Don't think you can keep me away after this." Elfman husks as he kisses his collarbone.

"I wasn't planning on it, though I was planning to take a shower...since I don't know where it is, care to join me?" The last part he whispers low into his lover's ear. Elfman abruptly stands and carries Gajeel to the bathroom.

"You'll certainly be a test for my stamina..." Elfman mumbles to himself as he can feel his cock rising again.

"I'll be able to test it all I want, cause I'm moving in." Gajeel says casually. It turned out to not be the right time to say it, as his ass didn't get much rest that night.

Gajeel walks as normal as possible into the guild hall. Elfman's beside him, his face beaming with pride and joy. They sit down, Gajeel with a faint hiss, by an empty table and Elfman tells his sister to bring them some beer. Gajeel can see Natsu coming towards them with a playful gleam in his eyes. Gajeel sends him a deadly glare, telling him to back off. But Natsu takes seat beside Elfman and smiles, ignoring Gajeel's promise of death.

"I'm just surprised you've let someone top you, if I remember correct you were very convinced that would never happen...?" Natsu smirks.

"Haa? That's what yo-" Gajeel stops cause Natsu's already gone, someone more interesting has arrived, Laxus. But he has no intention to quarrel with Natsu as he just brushes past him and walks towards Gajeel.

"What is this I hear? You've given your ass to someone other than me, Gajeel?" Laxus grins wickedly as he takes seat beside the couple.

"Don't go talking about the past, I've forgotten all about that." Gajeel answers bored and scratches his neck, unintentionally showing Laxus some marks from the night.

"What a shame, if I knew you liked it rough I wouldn't have been so nice back then." Laxus smirks as he pats Gajeel on the head. He stands up before Gajeel can make some snarky comment and heads over to three guild members who are awaiting him gleefully. Gajeel grunts an annoyed answer, and looks over at Elfman to complain about the annoying blonde. He stops in his tracks as Elfman stares at him in disbelief.

"What?" Gajeel asks as Elfman's disbelief slowly turns to something between disappoint and anger.

"What happened to last night being your first?" Elfman asks, not caring that he sounds like some girl who's been cheated on.

"Huh? Oh, that... Well, it is honestly my first time _giving_ my ass to someone…you understand what I mean, right?" Gajeel silently hopes he does.

"Not really. Seriously, man up and tell my straight out like a real man would!" Elfman says while crossing his arms, indicating that the "real man" is himself.

"Argh...okay, okay." Gajeel sighs. He continues, but leans closer and whispers as low as he can.

"I didn't give him my ass willingly. He took it, abused it, and me, one of my first weeks in the guild. If it had happened now I would've beaten his ass, but back then I was more hesitant...not many in the guild accepted me, and fighting and beating up a fellow member ain't a good start you know." Gajeel looks away, quite embarrassed.

"Happy?" Gajeel grunts as he leans back.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry..." Elfman answers distantly.

"What's done is done, I don't need your pity. I beat the crap out of him some weeks later anyway." Gajeel downs his beer quickly and turns around and orders a new one. When he turns back, Elfman's headed towards Laxus with take-over magic on his arm, namely "Beast arm: Iron bull". Gajeel looks at him in surprise, and with more than just a little happiness. Elfman throws a perfect hit on a surprised Laxus sending him flying through the wall. He walks after him and the two of them are out of sight. Gajeel chooses to just wait. He knows Elfman can handle himself, and he's sure he wouldn't be too happy if he's interrupted. Gajeel's day isn't so bad after all. Now if his ass would just stop aching…

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I would love it if you would review me. Good or bad, I know I need improvements.  
Oh, and I'm like really bad at ending stuff, so I'm considering writing a third chapter, like a flashback about Laxus forcing Gajeel. Because that would be so hot, mhm~ *-* any opinions on that?


End file.
